ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 95
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 95: The Battle to Protect Alice and Will (Part 3) Derick took Drone 2. Richter took Drone 10. Daniel took Drone 4. Dallan took Drone 1. Eric took Drone 5. Richter was using Earth Shields to block all of Drone 10's machine gun shots. "This is getting us nowhere.", Drone 10 said as the machine gun went back inside his body. "You're right.", Richter said. "Which is why I'm doing this!" Suddenly, two skyscrapers across the street from each other began to collapse as two slithering pieces of earth took their place. "What?", Drone 10 asked. "Earth Ouroboros Tomb!", Richter shouted. One of the two pieces of earth transformed into a giant snake, which swallowed Drone 10 whole and impaled him on the end of the other piece of earth, the tail. Once Drone 10 was dead, the pieces of earth went back into the earth. 95: THE BATTLE TO PROTECT ALICE AND WILL (PART 3) "Death Blast!", Dallan shouted. A blast of darkness came out of Dallan's hands. It hit Drone 1, but it didn't seem to notice. "Using death attacks to kill something that's not alive?", Drone 1 asked. "Simply pathetic." "That's not all I have to show you.", Dallan said. "After Archangel removed my arm, I had a Modified Aluminum rod put inside it instead of bone. I'll show you why." Suddenly, Dallan's arm transformed into a giant laser blaster. "What the fu—", Drone 1 asked. Suddenly, Dallan shot a huge black laser right through the chest of Drone 1. There was a huge hole in its chest -- so huge, in fact, that Dallan could see through the other end even from across the street -- which quickly grew wider and wider until all that was left were Drone 1's optics, which flickered off. "That was my Ultima Death Blast.", Dallan said. ~*~*~*~* Drone 4 launched a Flamethrower at Daniel. Daniel stupidly blocked with an Ice Wall. Suddenly, the Flamethrower turned blue. It instantly melted the Ice Wall, and Daniel along with it. Drone 4 laughed, then leapt into the air and landed on one of Daniel's ribs with its foot. Daniel coughed up blood and screamed in pain. "How does it feel to know you are inferior?", Drone 4 asked. Daniel placed his hand on Drone 4's knee, froze it, then shattered it. "Damn you!", Drone 4 shouted as he hopped backwards on one leg. Daniel laughed. "Look at you hopping around!", he said. "Do you think this is funny?!", Drone 4 asked. "Yes.", Daniel said. "Look at yourself, idiot!", Drone 4 shouted. "You can't even regenerate!" "Can't I?", Daniel asked. "Whatever do you mean?", Drone 4 asked. "Watch.", Daniel said. Daniel removed the cowl around his right hand, which had been cut off by Gandlett (because I know you don't remember). Ice started to form in the shape of his hand on top of the arm stump. Suddenly, the ice melted, revealing a whole new hand. It looked as if it was never cut off. "No! It's impossible!", Drone 4 shouted. "Ice elementals are supposed to be unable to regenerate!" "That's what you get for going in with no info on me.", Daniel said. "It's time for me to make my presence known to your superiors." Drone 4 pointed a machine gun at Daniel. "Freeze!", it shouted. "Whatever you say.", Daniel said. An Ice Blast came out of Daniel's hands, freezing Drone 4's feet to the roof. Daniel ran over and placed his hand on Drone 4's chest. "Ice Statue!", Daniel shouted. Ice began to envelop Drone 4, until it was nothing but ice and optics. Daniel punched off the drone's head, then punched in the rest of its body. The ice collapsed. "There's only one thing I want to know...", Daniel said. "Did your superiors see that?" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff